The Love Between A Cat and Mouse
by Black Fire Shinobi
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are stranded alone for a whole week. Will they kill each other or find some new feelings for each other? KyoYuki Yaoi Please R&R!


Hello! Black Fire Shinobi here. This is myvery first Fanfic ever. I'm not really one to write something but more of reading. So I'm trying this out to see how it goes. I'm not reallysatisfied with my work, But I could at least say that I'm 'proud' that I actually wrote something. sweat drops Please go easy on me.

Pairing: Kyo/Yuki (I really love this pairing X3) If you don't...then I have no clue why you are here...

Warning: Story does contain Yaoi.

Disclaimer: No, I do no own Fruits Basket sobs

* * *

The Beginning of a Long Weekened

The purple orbs slowly opened as the soft cool breeze brushed across his face. He gracefully sat up in his bed looking out the window with nothing but white to be seen. He lightly brushed his slender figures through his pail purple hair as he had his gaze locked within the picture of what the window framed. It has been snowing for the past few days, and today the snow has stopped leaving a layer of snow everywhere. He never knew why he had such a liking for it, maybe it was because it was the meaning of his name. It just amazed him how snow can be so beautiful, just like a certain Neko- A blush crept to his pail cheeks.

'_What! No! Why the hell am I thinking about that Baka Neko?' _He shouted in his mind shaking away his thoughts. He pulled over the soft warm covers that gave him warmth during the night exposing his body out into the cool room. He lightly swung his legs over the side of the bed and his feet touched the ground as he stood up. He stretched his arms out letting out a yawn as he turned around bringing the covers up making his bed. Another soft cold breeze past by him making him shiver slightly. He closed the window as he finished up straitening up his bed, turning around to grab some fresh new clothes from one of his drawers, proceeding to the bathroom to take his morning shower shutting the door behind him. He began to strip from his clothes and turned on the water waiting for it to turn to a temperature of his liking before he got in. After he got done washing his hair and body he turned off the water grabbing the towel on the rack besides the shower. He continued with his everyday routine by drying off and putting on some clean clothes. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out and walked down the hallway to the stairs. As he continued to walk he went past an empty room. Kyo's room to be exact.

'_Hm, I wonder where that Baka Neko is- But then again, why would I care.' _He frowned a bit as to why he has been thinking about that cat today, but just continued to walk down the hall to the stairs. He walked into the living room to see Shigure sitting down at the table with the news paper in hand.

"Ah! Good Morning Yuki!" he sang in his hyper tone.

"Good Morning." He replied looking around the room, as he notices the lack of seeing a cheerful bouncing face to greet him. "Uhm, Shigure, where is Handa-san?" As he said that Kyo slid open the door from the kitchen with a towel around his neck and a milk carton in hand, also looking for an answer.

"Oh," He said sitting down the news paper on the table. "She left on a Vacation with her friends for the week. She told me to tell you guys that your meals are prepared in the fridge. All you have to do is heat them in the microwave." He finished handing Yuki a paper of what to do. Yuki nodded taking the paper, looking over the instructions. "Oh! And by the way, I will also be gone for the week. I have an authors meeting to attend to." He happily sang.

"N-NANI! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STAY ALONE WITH THAT STUPID RAT FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Kyo screamed dropping the milk carton onto the floor; As Yuki gave Shigure a death glare. Shigure sweat dropped as he knew this was going to happen. "Now, now, now." He said waving his hand up and down trying to calm the two. Kyo was fuming in anger and was just about to kill that Inu but was interrupted by the sound of a car horn. "Oh! Hatori is here!" Shigure sang jumping up from his spot grabbing his bags and running/flouting out the front door. "Haaaaaatori!" he sang, with Kyo and Yuki running after him about to rip his head off.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Hatori said letting out a sigh.

"Ah! Don't be so cruel" Shigure said shutting the car door before sticking out his head saying "Oh, and please don't destroy the house while I'm gone. Bye Bye!" and with the car took off down the road with Shigure waving out the window.

"Damn it!" Kyo cursed as he turned around walking back into the house leaving the stunned Rat out in the cold. His fists were shaking. "That bastard!" He said under his breath before also turning around to go into the house.

"_This is going to be a long week." _He thought letting out a heavy sigh, Shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ok! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Its kinda short..really...short looking back my work while sweat dropping Seemed alot bigger while I was writing it >.>...but it is also just the beginningof it. So please review and tell me what you think and ifI should continue or not. 


End file.
